White Knight Chronicles: Eon's Light
by The Fool Arcana
Summary: "I have some good news...that young girl who used to be your guard—she will be coming tonight I believe." The king gauged Cisna's reaction only to hide his shock at the slight beautiful smile she wore—before it was gone in a flash like it was never there.


**Yuri: **Okay so I wrote this like when White Knight literally first came out lol...put it up and then took it down for some reason I can not recall. Anyways placing it back up and it will be a really, really slow update time wise.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**Rated: T**

**Language: English**

**Genre: Humor/Adventer/Action/Drama/Romance/Friendship/Fam ily/Angst/Fantasy**

* * *

><p>Throughout the mountain pass, five horses were being pushed to their maximum speed. Three soldiers,a man in a assistant uniform, and the final was a man in black armor that screamed menacing. The four stopped at a cliffs edge—it overlooked a magnificent city—the city of Balandor.<p>

"General, I give you Balandor." the man who spoke was the slightly balding, chubby assistant uniformed male. His gaze was trained directly onto the general—the man in black armor.

All that could be seen from his masked face—the glowing red eyes the General seemed to have—was his intense stare at the city that he gazed at. There. That is where everything began, halted, as well as will soon start again.

"Huhuhu..." the small man spoke as he turned his gaze back to the general, "Yes, General Dragios. I think tonight's celebration will be one to remember."

Silently staring, his breath getting slightly more rapid, General Dragios could not wait—for soon the time would come...the plan will be set in action. Also perhaps...something interesting will happen—of if something does happen he will relish destroying it...yes he would love it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Kingdom of Balandor<strong>_

The entrance to the Kingdom of Balandor was great, the stone bridge once again had many people coming and going, two guards stationed at the very entrance watched with little interest.

One man, about 6' tall, draped in a traveling robe which was dirty, worn, as well as torn. Keeping his gaze down and his arms as well as hands firmly wrapped around a large and long package—maybe a sword one could not tell as it was covered in cloth and rope...began his way into the city.

One guard—who at that moment zoned back in—thought the man was odd and thus called him out, "Hey, you with the hood! Not so fast."

Pausing the old man began to speak—his voice was gruff if not hinted with gentleness, "Hm? You wouldn't be talking to me, would you?" body slightly hunched the man watched the guard from under his hood.

"Let's have a look at your face." walking to the old man, the guard stopped in front of him, spear still in hand.

"Surely you've better things to look upon than the pockmarks and wrinkles of a tired old man, no?"

Getting a bit violent the solider shoved the old man slightly, "I said, take off the hood and show me your face!"

Backing up ever so slightly, raising his head, a beard, mustache could be seen along with dark eyes. A small frown was in place as the old man's eye—the one visible—glowed red.

As if in shock the guard, went rigged, then dropped his spear, "Good enough. Proceed."

"Oh, many thanks. You soldiers are truly a credit to your king." as the man walked through the second guard approached his partner.

"Hey, you sure? I don't like the looks of him." bit puzzled as he got no answer the second guard just went back to his post, glancing back he frowned the old man was gone...well he could of blended in with the crowd...

Inside in a slightly deserted part of the street the old man stared at the castle which was perched at the top of the hills within the city, "Any moment now. The prophecies were very specific about where it would begin."

Atop of the highest point of the castle, the princess stood, overlooking her city with a melancholy expression. Unknown to her, her father—the king—stood behind watching her.

"Cisna..."

"You're Grace? How does our young princess fare today?"

"Look at her, Sarvian." the king began, shaking his head ever so slightly, "She's the picture of her mother. Ten painful years since that ay and still my Cisna speaks not a word." remembering the painful events of his beloved wife Floraine, who was murdered during the war—he felt sadness tug at his aged heart once more.

"Are you certain we should proceed with the ball? Presenting her to the people now may only cause alarm." Sarvian prodded the king with his concerns.

"Oh, what nonsense. None of those attending expect Cisna to speak. Her presence and her composure will suffice." turning his gaze back to his daughter he spoke softly, "Still, I would give all my riches just to see a real smile on her face again..." closing his eyes and letting his head tilt towards the ground he sighed, "Floraine, she would know. She always knew how to make Cisna laugh..."

"Sire."

The king turned his gaze to Sarvian.

"Forgive me, but the Princess's heartbreaking condition begs the old question." Taking a breath, Sarvian continued willing his headache to go away, "Why in creation are we making peace with the same people who robbed her of her mother?"

Turning around fully the king gazed sternly at Sarvian, "My wife is gone, Sarvian. War has taken her, just as it has taken so many before her." his tone was wise, raising his hand slightly as he shook his head the king sighed, "But war will not give her back." Turning his gaze back to Cisna he continued, "The Farians speak our tongue. We ought to trade words with them from now on,not lives."

Sarvian gazed at the king—this gaze was unreadable though but it was hard as if he did not agree with the king.

Cisna finally tuning into the world turned and saw her father, trotting over to him she bowed low, her head down.

"Oh Cisna, you look radiant. That dress suits you beautifully."

Glancing up Cisna gazed at her father, her lips twitching slightly.

"I have some good news...that young girl who used to be your guard—she will be coming tonight I believe." The king gauged Cisna's reaction only to hide his shock at the slight beautiful smile she wore—before it was gone in a flash like it was never there.

"You're Grace."

"Yes what is it?"

A solider arrived and bore news, "Archduke Dalam of Faria will be arriving shortly."

"Good. See that he is given a proper welcome."

"Yes, sire." as if an after thought the guard continued, "Also, group calling themselves the Marcus Revelers are outside the gates. They say they wish to perform in honor of Her Highness's special day. Shall I turn them away?"

"A circus? Today?"

"A gift! What day could be more deserving of a little extra cerebration?"

Turning to his daughter before glancing at the guard once more the kind allowed a small smile, "Very well. Let them into the cit then."

Sarvian closed his eyes and gave a nod, "Yes, sire."

The guard bowed and left.

Sarvian turned around a small devil like smirk on his face appeared before it was gone and he walked away leaving the king and princess.

* * *

><p>At the palace gates the head of the knights approached a guard, "Anything to report?"<p>

"No sir."

In through the gates marched the guard of the Archduke, somehow petals of flowers fell along them.

"That is quite a procession." the guard spoke as he stared at the spectacle.

"I hope the archduke has enough pillows. Warmongering Farian scum." gaze hard and full of distrust and dislike the captain could only scowl.

"Who are you?" The Archduke asked as he stopped his caravan.

"I am Cyrus of Balandor. Captain of the Castle guard." Bowing his head down, Cyrus continued, "Your excellency, we are most honored by your visit."

"Mmm...are you now? Tell me, sir. How is his Grace Is he doing well these days?"

"He is doing quite well, Your Excellency."

"Is he now? That's good to hear." turning his gaze forward the archduke continued, "Now then, if you will excuse me."

"Does his grace really hope to make peace with these people?"

"Peace with Farians? The idea makes my blood boil." gazing after the duke Cyrus frowned, "Has the king forgotten...so soon?" gasping a bit, hand to head Cyrus grimaced as he remembered something.

"_Only time will tell. Look Cisna may not be able to smile brightly but she still smiles—around you and I."_

"Sir?"

"It...it is nothing." frowning a bit, Cyrus looked off to the side as if in thought, 'It has been a few years since she left ...what is she doing now? Without her Cisna's lips have not even twitched unless it is to the king.'

* * *

><p>In the city market place, the wine shop was preparing to deliver their vast load of wine to the castle. Entering the shop a young male no older than eighteen walked in, peach colored hair that was tied in a pony tail, work clothes, bright blue eyes and a smile.<p>

"Damn it, Leonard!"

"Whoa!"

"Where the hell have you been?! You better not have forgotten what today is!"

Leonard quickly put his hands up in defense, "Yeah I know. Today is the princess's ball. She's introduced to society we step into the big time, got it." walking up to the bar, left hand on hip Leonard sighed.

"This is a momentous day for Rapacci Wines! The court picked us to supply wine for a party at the castle!" Rapacci waved his arms here and there as he gazed at Leonard.

Leonard simply locked his arms behind his head, listened and watched his boss.

"We gotta do it right and earn the shop a bona fide royal commendation! Ah, I've worked my fingers to the bone to get this far..." throwing an arm over his eyes Rapacci began to cry.

"Look, I'll leave for the Parma winery now, and I'll still be back with time to spare." this was getting a bit annoying. Honestly Rapacci was overreacting!

"Hah, You better." of course it was crocodile tears, "I rented a beastwain at the village for you." Rapacci explained as he walked around the front counter, "Use it to cart the wine back here like your life depends on it. Cause it does!" poking Leonard hard in the chest for emphasis was what he did.

"All...all right!" Leonard held his hands up in defeat along with a little fear.

Turning and motioning Rapacci continued, "And while you're at it, that's the new gal. Take her with you."

In the corner near some barrels, boxes, and other things stood a young woman, she had strawberry blond hair, electric blue eyes, a slight farmers tan, her outfit was a green long sleeved shirt, a mid length skirt, shin high boots, and...she was tall for a girl—about 5'8 it seemed. Giving a small bow and smile to Leonard, she was not expecting him to walk over.

"Oh...hi there." Coming to a stop in front of her, he gave a smile, "Hi there, I'm Leonard."

"Hello, I'm Eon." blinking a bit Eon noticed a wooden bucket flying at them, bending down a bit and covering her face slightly she braced for impact.

Leonard gazed at her puzzled...till the bucket smacked him on the back of the head, "Ow!" rubbing his head he stared at his boss.

"Just get your butts moving! You can talk on the road!"

"All right, gods..."

"Hah, hah!" tugging Leonard out the front doors, Eon continued to snigger.

"It isn't that funny! Oh come on!"

Rapacci watched them as the doors closed, hands on his hips, "...Go figure she would want ta work here...that girl."

Outside the shop Leonard gazed at a piece of paper, "Let's see...So we have to fetch barrels from the Parma warehouse using the beastwaine." hand on his hip Leonard titled his head, "Boy, that's a lot of work."

"Oh?" Eon was amused as she gazed at her co-worker's exasperated expression. Was it that bad? Really?

"Well, let's get going."

"Go, go, go~!"

Leonard stared at Eon blankly for a moment before snorting, "Wow what was that?"

"A cheerful, cheer to start off?"

"Yeesh...well this might not be so bad."

"...Hey what does that mean, Leonard?"

"Nothing at all! Hah, hah—ouch! Why did you smack my head?!"

"I saw a fly."

"...Liar."

"Yup."

* * *

><p><strong>~Yuri's Corner~<strong>

Okay so there was the first chapter. As you can see I'm of course Paper-Clipping. Wootness(?). Well that is about it for now I suppose? down bellow is the information on the looks for those who have the game.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Name: Eon<strong>_

_**Gender: Female**_

_**Height: 5'8**_

_**Weight: 138 LBS**_

_**Voice: 05**_

_**Hair: Strawberry Blonde**_

_**Eyes: Electric Blue**_

_**Skin: Slight Farmers Tan**_


End file.
